Everybody Will Know
Everybody Will Know is the 3rd episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the 114th episode of the series. Summary Plot Vicki arrives at the high school finding her friends waiting for her at the stoner's pit, she asks if they're done only for Tony to reveal they were waiting for her as she is the "now elected story teller of the group" as the group laughs only for Vicki to react by head-slapping Tony in the back of the head, noticing her tired look Nick asks "Morpheus letted you go?" Vicki rolls her eyes and she tells the group "let's end this charade shall we?" as the group walks into the school as a figure (Lilly Roberson) watches them from afar. Stefan and Alaric continue searching around the woods for the mysterious wolf that attacked then the previous night, Alaric receives a call as Stefan finds claw marks near a tree, Alaric approaches Stefan and tells him about what happened to Elena and tells him he's gonna check on her, Stefan tells Alaric to be careful, a woman (Katleen Munroe) wakes up lying in the ground naked. She has blood and dirt on her lips. She gets up, walks and finds mutilated bodies, she puts on some of the bodies clothes and seeing Stefan approach her location she attempts to leave as she trips on the ground bashing her head with a rock, with her vision being blurry she sees a man (David Gallagher) standing before her, the woman asks "Ray?" only to find no one in the direction the woman was looking, Ray confirms the woman's name as Tara before she falls unconscious. Stefan finds Tara lying on the ground but believes her to be a victim of the wolf as he keeps looking around. The Traveller drops some gasoline on some bodies before saying "incendia" as the bodies set ablaze, the Traveller turns around to find three man (Christopher Heyerdahl, Edward Furlong and Bill Irwin), the Traveller asks if they did their assignment, the tall man (Heyerdahl) tells the Traveller they have placed eyes everywhere, the creepy man (Irwin) asks the importance of having a group of teenagers at a school watched to which the Traveller confirms that one of the people on that school is strong enough to kill them all and wants the threat eliminated, the other man (Furlong) says they had Sofie cover that area for them. Toby checks on Elena as Meredith joins him and asks what happened to her, Toby tells her they were in the middle of class and she suddenly collapsed, Bonnie tells the same story to Jenna and an arriving Alaric, Jenna asks how did it happen. Bonnie remembers Eva's weird behavior "Maybe it was someone". Tony shows the group a picture he took of Joanne as they walk towards Alex's class-room, Vicki rolls her eyes "For real? Gonna try turning a lesbian around?", Tony tells Vicki "See this is what actually happened" (flashback to the season premiere) Joanne plays darts as Tony approaches her and comments on her looks, Joanne rolls her eyes and tells him "If you don't want this in your eyes or in the family jewels, walk away and drop the act... Now" as she steals his drink (end of flashback). The group looks at Tony un-impressed as he asks "What?", Ruby tells Tony "She totally turned you down dude" as Fiona and Christy come out of Alex's class-room, Vicki rolls her eyes at Fiona sarcastically calling her "My employee of the month and her shadow" as she passes by Alex, Alex looks at the group and asks "Should I be worried about all of us becoming bodies" with Nick replying "Maybe" as he and the group walk into the class-room. Wes examines himself as the sun-light bothers his sight, Wes barely sees a figure approaching him as the figure throws a blood bag at him, Wes looks down and rejects it preferring to die human, the figure, revealed itself to be Samuel tells Wes to drink it "Or I'll force it down your throat myself" as he picks it up "She, promised she'll make you the cure if you stick around and help her with our cause" (flashback to 500 Years of Solitude) Wes runs across campus as Enzo pursues him, Wes runs into Joanne who keeps him from walking away, Wes tries to move her away but she magically paralyses him and says "ghyr miryaa (Arabic for "Invisible", written: غير مرئى)" cloaking them as Enzo appears next to them, but because of Joanne's spell he fails to find them as Enzo angrily tells Wes he can hide but not forever as he speeds away with Joanne un-cloaking herself and Wes shortly afterwards, Wes looks at her as she tells him "You're welcome and now you owe me" (end of flashback) Wes angrily tells Samuel "the bitch that could've got me killed" as Samuel reminds him "but she saved you when she didn't had a reason to so..." as Samuel threateningly approaches Wes and grabs him by the throat "Drink that, or I'll shove it down your throat myself" as he drops Wes on the floor and walks away leaving Wes laying next to the blood bag. Trevor brings a badly beaten Enzo to Rose and Damon, Trevor looks angrily at Damon and tells him "Ask me to find this guy again, I'm gonna rip you both open, and feed each other with the other's organs" as he departs the room with Rose following him, Enzo stands up and asks Damon if Trevor is his new errand boy to which Damon replies he just asked for a favor. Damon walks over to the night table and tells Enzo he had Trevor bring him because he has something to tell him. "... It's about Maggie" Damon says as Enzo looks at him curiously. Jenna and Alaric offer to go with Bonnie confront Eva but Bonnie tells them she can do it fine by herself saying Eva if not drunk most of the time is just in a bad mood and also says she's gonna try to find Liv whom she has had no contact for 6 months and is worried "besides I'm sure she'll be glad to see you two again after a while", Jenna and Alaric nod as Bonnie leaves. Vicki gives Alex an annoyed look as she and the group takes seat, Alex takes a seat and asks who's gonna start, Vicki rolls her eyes as she stands up walking towards Alex grabbing his face as she compells him "You'll stay put, take in everything I say, no questions and shut up" as she let's go of his face and takes back her seat telling Alex "I'll be the story teller", Tony laughs "thanking" Vicki as she smacks the back off his head "Ain't you got a lesbian to find?" as Tony pulls Stanley aside with Ruby and Nick staying next to Vicki, Alex looks at the group as he asks "Ok, you look like a tight group, how did you all meet?", Nicki tells Alex "Kinda funny story you'll see..." (flashback to the season 5 - season 6 time span), Vicki is working at the grill until she runs out of alcohol, walking to the supply closet she finds Tony, Nick, Stanley and Ruby smoking marijuana, rolling her eyes at the surprised group she asks them "Really? Not the bathroom like regular stoners? Don't care, I'm one myself so give me a hit and pass me a box of booze and I'll forget you were even here" Ruby passes Vicki the joint as the boys looks and bring a box filled with alcohol boxes as she takes a drag before returning it taking the box "Cheap and bad stuff you got there, maybe I'll hook you with my dealer and next time find a better 'chilling' place but I'll let you this once" as she turns back towards the bar walking away as Nick closes the door. "See? Funny story, we've been friends ever since" as Alex looks at Nick with raises brows "I don't personally find marijuana consumption a good habit but this place" as he circles his class-room for emphasis "Is a judgement free area". Ruby looks at Nick "Not that funny, I could've gotten deported" Vicki rolls her eyes "Shut up monkeys" as she looks back at Alex "That's how we met, something else?" as Sofie watches them from a distance. Elena opens her eyes briefly to find Aaron standing before her, Aaron tells Elena to rest which she does. The Traveller looks through a bookshelf as the three man takes seats, the creepy man asks the Traveller what is he looking for, the Traveller grows angry throwing all the books aside as he looks at the group and tells them "Didn't catched your names subordinates" the three man says the names as Alastair (Heyerdahl); Sinamoi (Furlong) and Dominic (Inwin). The Traveller tells them his "name" is Frederick and tells them "I picked you three, that girl Sofie and several others secretly to give back this coven what was taken from it by nature itself, I was hoping there was a book with a little bit of our history but obviously, nothing". Alastair nods telling the Traveller "You want to get back at nature and return this coven it's rightful birth-gift" with the Traveller nodding telling them Markos will never go through with it after failing once as he explains his intentions of taking over but will need people backing him up while also explaining that Markos might be weak compared to him and can be easily manipulated if pressing the right bottoms but says he's charismatic and cares for the others which make him a "sorta good leader", the three man tell the Traveller he has their support bowing their heads in his direction and ask why the Traveller hasn't taken over yet for which he explains Markos will probably see it coming as he casually says "We have had several disagreements over the years and this time I'll rather do it correctly". Eva looks around her clothes as Bonnie enters the dorm room and sees the clothes mess Eva has created. Eva turns around looking at Bonnie "Can't believe I'm gonna say this but glad you're here listen be useful for once and help me find a phone that is not mine and if I don't find it I'm gonna end up dead?" Bonnie raises a brow at Eva and tells Eva "Can I ask you something?" Eva rolls her eyes "Ok listen" Eva claps her hands together pointing at Bonnie with both index "Help me find the phone and I'll answer whatever lesbian question you have for your brunette but spoiler alert, I'm straight so I can't be of that much help so... Do we have a deal?" Bonnie rolls her eyes at Eva and tells her they have a deal but points out she's not a lesbian as she looks through the clothes, Eva starts looking again as she tells Bonnie "If you don't want me to assume that, could you then you two stop acting the part?". Vicki looks at Alex "Now getting back to the summer" (flashback to the season 5 - season 6 time span). Jenna, Alaric and Vicki are in the woods as Lexi is teaching them to control their hunger, Vicki rolls her eyes and asks "This gonna take eternity? Got a job you know" Lexi tells Vicki she's gonna get herself killed if she's not careful to which Vicki tells her "Already died once shame on you, I die twice shame on me" as she departs (end of flashback). "On another day of that summer my brother came to visit, I was happy to see him but his company? Not so much" (flashback) Vicki opens the door to find Matt, she smiles wrapping her arms around him giving her brother a hug Matt reciprocates, upon hearing a baby crying Vicki looks aside seeing Rebekah carrying the baby causing Vicki to pull back with her smile turning into a frown as she points at Matt "You I'm happy to see" then points Rebekah "The Original who can't keep her legs closed to any living male who shows her some 'love'? Don't wanna have anything to do with and that baby? Sadly he/she will have to pay the association price but I ain't holding it nor doing something for it" Matt sighs sadly asking Vicki to give Rebekah a chance as Rebekah approaches telling Vicki "You might have heard stories but I can assure you they're not-" "Don't" Vicki stops Rebekah mid-sentence, "No need for the stories, saw it all by myself, I saw how you" as she flicks Rebekah's nose with her fingers "You almost drowned my brother, one of your brothers almost killed my ex-boyfriend, who by the way, was one of my brother's best friends, your other brother killed my other ex's mother and while I do want my brother to be happy I have to ask. Why are you with him when because of Elena he killed another of your brothers? By the how many siblings do you have? What's next? A long lost sibling? So why should I believe you're any different? Just cause you're a girl?" Vicki shakes her head "Don't think so", Vicki looks at Matt with a sad expression "Nice seeing you, hope to see you around later and hope you're alone in that moment" before closing the door on their faces. Damon gives Enzo a glass of bourbon as Enzo asks him what does he has to tell him about Maggie, Maggie walks into the room as Enzo looks at her and Damon explains he invited her, Enzo is confused and asks what are is he going to explain, Tara wakes up and finds Stefan kneeling in front of her holding a coffee and some food for her. Tara asks him how did he knew she was alive and Stefan tells her he could feel it and tells her he knows she's a werewolf but not the one he's looking for, Tara stands up taking the coffee and food from Stefan telling her she doesn't knows who he's looking for saying she believed she was the only werewolf in town, taking a sip from her coffee Tara tells Stefan to check on her friend "Yes, I heard you, wolf enhanced hearing stuff I guess", Stefan turns around asking over his shoulder "How do I know you're not lying?" with Tara replying "You're still alive ain't you? I haven't bitten you yet" as Stefan walks away. Markos fails at casting another tracking spell for Nadia, Katherine who is the same room as him tells Markos to take a rest pinning his lack of luck on over-extension something Markos tells her is not possible as he explains he has done the spell several times and managed to found her once (flashback to the season 5 - season 6 time span) , Greece: Nadia/Qetsiyah buys a few herbs from a local apothecary, upon exiting the store she walks down the street with Markos following her, Qetsiyah rolls her eyes telling Markos to simply show himself as she walks into an alley with Markos following suit. Qetsiyah asks Markos what does he wants to which he explains he wants his child back, Nadia/Qetsiyah shakes her head as Qetsiyah tells Markos she can't do that just yet explaining she needs to lay low until she figures out her next move against her enemy (end flashback). Katherine looks over at Markos and asks what enemy as Markos looks at Katherine and tells her "Farkas". Alex looks over at Tony and Stanley as he asks what are they doing, Ruby asks him "Remember the girl from class the other day? The one that was air drumming?" (flashback to the premiere) Alex is looking through his notes as Joanne air drums casually saying "Boring" several times (end of flashback) Alex nods as Ruby explains "You see she says to be a lesbian, nobody actually bothers to know if it's true or not but Tony here doesn't believes it and is trying to find her online" to which Alex asks "Isn't that stalking" to which Nick answers "Do we look like the people to you?" Vicki rolls her eyes clearing her throat "So back to the regular teenage summer" (parody of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mduj9j4LnOY ) (flashback to the season 5 - season 6 time span) 1) Vicki has a meal with Ruby, Nick and Stanley, Nick mentions liking mashes potatoes to which Stanley spits a bite of his into Nick's plate as he laughs, Ruby only says "Oh oh" before Nick tackles Stanley into the ground as Ruby tells Vicki she owes her $10, 2) Nick and Tony play basketball as Tony makes a fault Elena wakes up having recovered to find Ray standing before her dressed in medical scrubs, not recognizing him Elena asks Ray who is he, Ray simply tells her "Your demise" as he leans in baring his teeth preparing to bite Elena when Stefan arrives and recognizing Ray throws him away from Elena, Ray stands up attacking Stefan easily overpowering him before snapping his neck, looking over at Elena he tells her "This ain't over" before departing as Elena stands up and goes to check on Stefan. Tony and Stanley find another video of Joanne, Maria asks Joanne what is she doing to which Joanne replies "What everyone expects" as she picks up a guitar and points Samuel "That's Sam, bass player, an El Gigante, little bit grumpy but so am I so forget its", a girl (Elizabeth Gillies) "Nikki, the spare tire if you will but important part of this little group, somewhat clumsy at playing, could be the next except for the drugs and the whole hate cause, y'know, Kurt, the sex bomb and has more talents" and a boy (Keenan Tracey) "Nate, somewhat good drummer but a bit of a tick/flea, good for nothing that can barely defend himself on a fight but whatevers, he likes beating the hell out of the drumming set and sadly Danny couldn't be here so... Improvising time it is oh and why I'm left handed? For some other time" as Nikki is about to pick up a when Joanne stops her telling Nikki "Over 's dead body you're using that one" as Joanne points a telling her "That you can use, , , and used it" as Nikki rolls her eyes and picks up the guitar as Joanne declares "Time to go crazy" and the group starts playing 's Very Ape https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fEznlGJ9d4 Alex gives Bruce his notes saying all the kids are better that he thought they'll be with the murder spree, Bruce looks it over but tells Alex "There's 5 unaccounted for". Alex says he knows but points out 4 of them are from New York and probably haven't arrived to town yet and one of them "A girl named Sofie" didn't showed up. Damon sits at the border of the bed taking a swing from the bourbon bottle he's holding as Rose approaches him "Didn't go well huh?", Damon nods and tells Rose he had to let it out of his chest as he tells Rose he is now ready to tell Elena the truth about Aaron. Enzo walks on the street as he bumps into a man, the man angrily tells Enzo to look where he's walking, Enzo grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and feeds on the man draining him of his blood dropping the body on the ground as Enzo tells the body to look where he is laying as he walks away. Katherine stands in the street she saved Stefan from the vampires before someone sneaks on her and snaps her neck dragging away her unconscious body. Vicki wakes up to find Sofie and a Traveller on her living room, Sofie asks Vicki where the Devil's Spawn is, Vicki says she doesn't knows what Sofie is talking about as Sofie gets mad and brings Vicki to her knees as she reveals a stake, the Traveller tells Vicki to talk, Vicki denies knowing the Devil's Spawn, Sofie is about to stake Vicki when a gunshot is heard and the Traveller falls on the floor, Joanne is revealed to be the shooter as she casually tells Sofie "Hey assbut" before stabbing her on the neck and pushing her body on the ground as she walks towards the Traveller and shoots the body in the head, Vicki looks up at Joanne who simply tells Vicki "What? Never seen a girl with a knife, gun and a left handed sonic blue hanging from her shoulders? And yes, I'm left handed, not by choice thought but I can't complain that much cause it makes me closer to Kurt, like from which is my 2nd favorite band, group and stuff with Kurt being like a God to me, from and oh and by the way before I forget cause I'm bout to pass out, the finger story? Total bullshit, just had to fool someone with that". Vicki stands up and asks Joanne how did she knew she was in trouble, Joanne ignores the question showing her fully fingered left hand replying "Truth covered in security, I can't let you smother me, like to but it couldn't work, trading off and taking turns, I don't regret a thing. I've got this friend you see who makes me feel and I Wanted more than I could steal, I'll arrest myself I'll wear a shield I'll go out of my way to prove I still, smell her on you". Vicki is confused as she manages to stand up and walks over to Joanne and asks "Are you high, drunk, both?". Joanne removes her sunglasses revealing red eyes casually nodding as she replies "Don't tell me what I don't wanna hear, afraid of never knowing fear, experience everything you need, I'll keep fighting jealousy, until it's fucking gone. And I've got this friend you see, who makes me feel, and I wanted more than I could steal, I'll arrest myself I'll wear a shield, I'll go out of my way to prove I still, smell her on you". Vicki notices her door open as she goes to close it she sees Samuel near the entrance, he tells Vicki to look out for Joanne saying she's important as Joanne tells Samuel to look out for "the princess" and asks for Danny, Samuel walks over to his van as he asks Vicki "What are you looking at? You got a crazy on your house" as she returns inside closing the door finding Joanne drinking her alcohol, a young man (Max Lloyd-Jones) makes the "silence" sign, upon seeing Vicki Joanne tells her "Truth covered in security, I can't let you smother me, like to but it couldn't work, trading off and taking turns, I don't regret a thing. And I've got this friend, you see who makes me feel and I wanted more than I could steal, I'll arrest myself I'll wear a shield, I'll go out of my way to make you a deal, we'll make a pact to learn from who ever we want without any rules, and we'll share what's left of what we grew, they'll go out of their way to prove they still, smell her on you, they still, smell her on you, smell her on you". Joanne throws herself on Vicki's couch putting back on her sunglasses as she looks up with a smirk on her face as she says "Thank you very much, good night" as Vicki rolls her eyes and mutters "Oh great, now I have a rock star wanna be as a guest", the man tells Vicki "Im Danny or Dan whatever, the one who ensures this one doesn't chokes on her puke" the episode ending with Joanne giving Vicki the finger as reply. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova/Qetsiyah *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * as Joanne Blackthorn *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * as Unknown Traveller *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi *Lauren Cohan as Rose *Trent Ford as Trevor *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Heather Hemmens as Maggie *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * as Toby Cooper * as Jack * as Eva *Bryce Johnson as Roman * as Mitch *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (archive footage) Guest Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * as Tara *Zoey Deutch as Christy * as Stanley Ryan * as Ruby Sinclair * as Fiona * as Tony Becker * as Nick Ryan *Chad Rook as Samuel * as Nicole *Keenan Tracey as Nate *Max Lloyd-Jones as Danny *Lilly Roberson as Sofie * as Bruce *Christopher Heyerdahl as Alastair * as Sinamoi * as Dominic *Adam J. Harrington as Alex Special Guest Cast * as Himself (archive footage) *David Gallagher as Ray Sutton * as Trevor Ryan * as Devon Crawford *Matilda Lutz as Maria Bertolucci *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * as Krystal Trivia *Antagonists: Unknown Traveller and Ray Sutton. Continuity *Late frontman makes an appearance. *Only episode in the season not to feature Emma however, she is mentioned. *This is the first appearance of Sofie since Season Three's The Birthday. *This is the first appearance of Ray Sutton since Season Three's The Hybrid. *Zach Salvatore was last seen in The Beginning of the End. *Caroline and Elizabeth Forbes were last seen in End of Days. *Jeremy Gilbert was last seen in New Beginning. Body Count Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters